Roleplay
Solstice is a fully immersive 24/7 RP environment. Sometimes this will involve away missions, space combat, engineering failures, or science experiment gone off the rails. More often though this means routine maintenance, successful observations, regular navigation, and the social interactions between the crew. Truly there are as many ways to approach RP as there are types of RP. We do not usually 'para-RP.' In other words, we do not spend 10 minutes typing out an entire paragraph as a response to a question. Imagine the Captain demanding shields be raised and then waiting 10 minutes for a response? Our warp core breached 7 minutes ago! The point is when urgency is required, then we write single sentences. Information is passed quickly and accurately. When a more relaxed style is evident, then sure, we can slow down and be more descriptive. Everything is situational, but please be respectful of people's different RP styles. Types of RP Weekly Shipwide RP This is the main event on Solstice. Each week all available crew report for RP. The command triad will generally run the event with support from the officers who will manage their department's contributions. This is what is considered the main storyline of Solstice. Participating crew will earn a participation point. Semi-Weekly Departmental RP Each department may schedule RPs through the week that are generally designed to support the over-arching shipwide RP. This might mean training on shuttle piloting, reconfiguring probes/sensors, small-arms practice, upgrading ship systems, or any other activity. These RPs are announced at least 24 hours in advance, and are generally run as open-invitation events. However, be prepared to find a way to participate when you show up to an RP outside of your department. Attendance earns participation points, while organizing and running a Departmental RP earns a leadership point. Impromptu Social or Duty based RP This is prime time to DEVELOP A CHARACTER. This is roleplaying, we all have roles. Those roles are interactive with others. Develop the role, get your character and his/her relationships fleshed out with the rest of the crew. Regadless of who initiates or organizes a social RP there is generally no leadership points awarded and to earn participation points for such RP all three of the following conditions must be met: * Three or more characters must be present * RP must last at least thirty (30) minutes * Log Notecard of the RP must be submitted to the command triad. Scale of RP For social or routine RP there are few concerns about scale (with perhaps the exception of romantic entanglements). Minor escalations may occur such as an injury that would be treated in sickbay or finding a broken terminal to report to Operations. However, it is unacceptable to include events that would jeopardize the ship in a long term capacity or would kill off crew. NPC crew are important. Once we’re underway we won’t be able to just ‘fuel up’ with more crew all the time. They are not an expendable resource and it is possible that Ensign Ricky might have a fiancé or best friend on board who will take your callous disregard for him with exception. Levels of Scope/Seriousness * LEVEL 1 - The first level is fairly benign roleplay this can happen at any time without any need for any prior authorization or supervision. Not every day is a red alert and a medical emergency. Most days are pretty standard. Do your duties, look after the regular stuff, don’t steer the ship into an asteroid belt. It is possible to be on the bridge or in any other areas of the ship carrying these duties out. Obviously, it’s a lot more fun to do it with someone else from the crew, so IM the group chat or look for that friend of yours in the crew in world. ** Necessary Senior Staff: None ** Stipulations: No damage, red alerts, enemy boardings, things blowing up… you get it. Medical can have standard illness cases or injuries. Engineering might have to recalibrate the warp core or fix a minor system that isn’t working. Security might be doing reports or catching up on other duties. Those kind of things. The normal routine stuff ** Reports Needed: A report of your activities should be filed under the proper department. These should follow a standard format as set out by your Department Chief and do need to be filed with your Department Chief, also copies should be given to either the Bosun, XO, or CO. * LEVEL 2 - Slightly Intensive Shipboard Play: These are also chances to develop your character and are more or less regular duties, but some damage might occur, some serious injuries or some things that might impact the regular running of the ship in such a way that it is less routine. This still should not involve going into battle guns blazing, having casualty lists, having large segments of the ship offline or blown up… but it can involve a bit more than a Level 1 RP. These are not overly unusual days, but they’re not routine either. ** Necessary Senior Staff: At least one Senior Staff member must be present to direct things. If things get out of control, that person is responsible. ** Stipulations: More is allowed, but nothing that should jeopardize the ship in a long term capacity or should kill off crew. also you may need to clear a systems failure before doing so with the sr staff as it might affect the main storyline or other running RPs on board. ** Reports Needed: A report of your activities should be filed under the proper department. These should follow a standard format as set out by your Department Chief and do need to be filed with your Department Chief, also copies should be given to either the Bosun, XO, or CO. * LEVEL 3 - These are the typical weekly missions. It is possible to run something during the week with foreplanning however. These are generally no holds barred. Anything (besides the destruction of the ship or killing of the player character crew) goes. This doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be smart about it. There are still conventions and stipulations to follow. We try not to use/overuse Q for example. We don’t want a 20 minute mission where we appear in the mirror universe unless there’s a really good reason and an interesting way we get out. These can be authored by any crew member but must go through COMMAND STAFF. ** Necessary Senior Staff: One of the following must be present MINIMUM, CO, XO or 2O. A designate may be appointed on the authority of the CO. ** Stipulations: Don’t blow up the ship, don’t kill main members (permanently), don’t create foolish plotlines. All proposed missions must go through CO & XO in advance. ** Reports Needed: Full reports are needed from every department chief at the end of play. These are needed for the Monthly Status Report (something used to determine getting a promotion/commendation). All reports must be filed with your Department Chief first. You write the report, you give it to the Department Chief, the Department Chief either files the official report or has you do it on their authority. Romantic Entanglements Crew may get involved romantically. Social RP in the lounge, mess, holodeck or quarters are all popular places for crew to date and socialize. Please not that Solstice is a 'M' rated sim and no genitals should be on display and there is a general fade-to-black policy for sexual encounters. Take it off sim. Also, solstice is not a family ship. While married crew may share a bunk, the ship will not accommodate children. OOC Events There are some events around Solstice that are Out of Character (OOC). These events are intended to provide a comfortable environment free of rank to allow player (not characters) to interact and socialize. You can wear a different avatar, relax you sirs and ma'ams, and even be silly. In general, Starbase 82 is considered OOC, while the ship itself is In-Character (IC). While docked however the Starbase is often used for IC roleplay. When conducting a tour of the ship the tour guide and tourists are generally considered OOC. Town hall meetings and the weekly officers meetings are often Semi-OOC where the lines are blurred as we talk about IC and OOC situations interchangeably. If you ever are unsure if an event is IC or OOC be sure to ask. Category:New Member Info